Is love suppose to be this complicated
by Tefnut Talvi
Summary: Love isn't the easiest thing in the world. What are you suppose to do when you love someone and are afraid. Then only to have someone come and tries to steal him along with your body. Just another day of love with Jump City's Teen Titans. BBxRae!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I dont own Teen Titans if I did it would still be on.**

**Please REVIEW**

* * *

**Basic Know How**

**1. Robin 19**

**2. Starfire 18**

**3. Cyborg 20**

**4. Raven 18**

**5. Beast boy 18**

**6. Rebecca 17**_

* * *

_

_On a dark and stormy night a bride waited for her love._

_He told her to meet him on the island in the middle of the harbor, by the village they called home_

_All the wanted was to become a Bride and even though her parents did not agree with her choice, she disobeyed them and left to meet him, she took a small boat out to the island _

_She waited and waited and her love did not come, she returned to her boat to find it gone, the waves took it back to shore, she ran to the edge and looked out there on the shore she saw her love. She called out his name "Logan, Logan over here." She waved her hands for him, and he turned to look at her and….walked away. The girl was divested she wanted to speak to him ask him why he didn't say anything. So she dived in the water and began to swim to shore _

_The currents were too strong she was swept away and drowned. Her soul did not die though and it did not move on. Her soul kept swimming and she found Logan and learned that he wanted her for her money and that when her parents refused to give any his intentions of coming to the island were diminished. The girl wept and fled to the island where she remained _

_Until one day she saw Logan come, she stood next to him with such joy thinking of all the good times they shared, as she thought of this Logan reached out to kiss her but it was not her he reached out to but a woman her brought with him. The girl's soul wept as she saw the man of her dreams bend on one knee and give a ring to the flesh and blood next to her. At that moment the girl's sweet and kind soul changed into one of hate and revenge. It was on that moment that she decided that all men were disgusting pigs that needed to be extinguished. With her powers the shoved the man that she loved into the ocean and held him down as he struggled he saw his death and with his last breath said its name _

_"Rebecca" _

_As time went on other couples came to the island and one by one Rebecca worked on completing her goal, after awhile no more couples came to the island the word spread that it was haunted. So Rebecca just roamed the island until soon men came to the island, but not for love but for work. They built a building a giant 'T' and soon five young heroes came. Rebecca watched them she found no need to disturb them, and it was fun watching them. Years went by until one day the one called Cyborg called the one called Beast boy 'Garfield'. Rebecca found the one called Beast boy funny and quite cute she watched him the most. And one that day that Cyborg called Beast boy 'Garfield' and Beast boy shouted back "If your going to say my name say it right, it is Garfield LOGAN. Got it, tin can." Rebecca stared and a grin appeared on her face the type of grin the a little kid would when they got the last cookie. She appeared next to Beast boy and whispered in his ear "You will be mine, Logan. Ready or not here comes the bride." She let out a chuckle and began to hum the "Wedding March" she had to prepare for her big day. __

* * *

_

**HOWS THIS PART DO U NEED MORE INFO TELL ME I'LL HOOK U UP.**

**PLEASE REVEIW**


	2. Get it in Writing

Sorry for the wait. Enjoy

* * *

The day started out as normal as any other day. Everyone in the tower woke up and started breakfast. Cyborg basically just ate meat, Beast boy was making tofu and was trying to get Raven to eat some, Starfire was playing with Slikie, Robin was in the "Slade room" and Raven was trying to get her tea and keep Beast boy away. Then all their communicators went off, there was trouble in the city.

* * *

A bank robbery was in process. When they got down there the robbers were running away with the loot. The Titans landed in front of them in their super pose.

"Drop the loot." Robin demanded. Starfire and Raven's hands were glowing; Cyborg had his sonic cannon ready. They all were ready for battle.

"Get out of the way. Don't make us hurt you." The leaders of the robbers said.

"Fine then, Titans Go!" Robin jumped in the air and took out the leader, Raven and Starfire went for one and Cyborg went after another Beast boy went was fighting a robber. Cyborg took the guy out with one punch. Then her went to go help Raven and Starfire. Beast boy changed into a Gorilla and was punching out the robber, soon he was out and so was Raven and Starfire's robber all that was left was Robin. Robin took out his bo-staff and knocked the robber 20 feet away. The Titans walked throws him, the robber stood up and took out a gun

"All of you stay back or else!" The robber yelled Robin turned to look at Raven, Raven nodded her head and muttered he chant but she was too slow the robber saw what was going on, he squeezed his hand around the gun and fire right at Beast boy. Beast boy stared at the bullet like a deer caught in the gaze of headlights, he didn't have enough time to get out of the way, he closed his eyes and waited for impact, but instead he was knocked on too the ground and the bullet brazed by his head. Robin delivered a knock out kick to the robber, who was cut off guard from Beast boy still being alive. Beast boy laid on the ground with his eyes in swirls. When he opened his eyes he saw a girl, with very pale skin and long black hair then he closed his eyes again and the girl was replaced by Ravens face,

"Beast boy are you ok?"

"Yeah nothing's broken, which one of you knocked me out of the way?" The for Titans looked at each other

"No one did BB you just got out of the way yourself."

"Really, but I felt someone knock me out of the way."

"Maybe you just hit your head too hard." Beast boy nodded and began to walk away with the other Titans except one, Raven stayed behind she couldn't put her finger on it but she felt that something was there that shouldn't be.

"Who or what ever you are, stay away from us, especially Beast Boy." Raven then turned and flew off to catch up with her friends.

"Stay away from him I think not, he's my fiancé not hers! No one tells me what to do, he will be mine and no one will stop it, especially not a little demon." With that said Rebecca faded into the air, with an evil plan coming to a boil in her mind.

* * *

As the days went by Robin and Cyborg tried to figure out how Beast Boy was knocked out of the way, they want to know if it was friend or foe.

Beast Boy sat on the couch watching TV when he had a sudden chill went though his spine. He sat there shaking as Raven walked in

"Beast boy are you ok?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah why w-wo-wo-wouldn't I be?

"Maybe because you are shaking uncontrollably." Raven walked over to Beast Boy and placed a hand on his forehead, Beast Boy began to blush '_Please God don't let Raven see me, if she does then I will never live it down!" _(A/N ok people listen, just for future reference Beast Boy likes Raven and Raven Likes Beast boy but she wont show it, I'm not good with the "I-like-you-but-cant-show-it thing ok good great on with the story.)

"Well you don't seem to have a fever, maybe you're just cold."

"Yeah, I'll go put on a sweater or something." Beast Boy jumped out of the couch and ran to his room. He started to dig though his closet and to his surprise he couldn't find a sweater.

"How can I not have a sweater? Maybe there's one under the bed." Beast boy drove under his bed and began to dig more like swim though everything and still couldn't find a sweater.

"That's it I give up; I'll just go buy a new one." Beast boy turned around to walk out the door when he tripped and landed face first in a pile of clothes and on top of it was a sweater.  
"Awesome, but I don't remember it being there a minute ago. Oh well must of missed it." Beast boy throw off his shirt and was about to put on the sweater when he got an strange feeling that someone is watching him, he looked around and saw no one,

" I must be going crazy." He slipped on the sweater and walked out. Beast boy returned to the common room but even with the sweater he was still shaking with cold. Raven went and got Cyborg. Cyborg checked him out but couldn't find anything wrong with him. Cyborg concluded that he must have eaten something bad.

"Yo, BB you should go to bed maybe a good night sleep will help you out." Beast boy nodded and headed to his room, he still had the feeling that some one was watching him as he laid in bed. Then all of the sudden he felt fine, Beast boy turned on his side and began to sleep.

* * *

Rebecca floated down the hall; she had to put her plan into action.

Raven was in her room meditating when she had a sudden chill went down her spine. She stood and looked in her room, she found no one.

"Maybe Beast boy gave me what ever he had." Raven walked into her privat bathroom to brush her teeth. She walked in and grabbed the toothpaste out of the Mirror cabinet, when she shut it and looked in the mirror she saw a young girl with long black hair look at her. Raven closed her eyes and began to chant, when she opened them again she was gone and Raven saw her self in the mirror.

"Ok, I need to meditate more." Raven brushed her teeth and headed in for bed. When she was lying in bed she felt she was being watched. Raven sat up and jumped out of bed.

"Whoever is out there show your self?" Raven looked around the dark room and saw no one, but she knew someone was there.

"I mean it right now!" Raven yelled at her room

"Very well do you need to make so much noise." Raven stared as an young appeared in front of her. She was tall and slim and pale, had long lushish black hair that twisted and curled on it own, and she wore a long white dress that Raven was sure would cost a great amount . Raven never saw anyone as beautiful as her before. The one flaw of the girl was that you could see though her, she was transparent and raven concluded that she was a ghost.

"What do you want here, shouldn't you be in heaven or something?"

"Well you are quite smart, as for heaven if I could be there don't you think I would. Now if your done be so rude to your host, I believe introductions are in order. I am Rebecca Elizabeth Carter, but you can call me Rebecca. And you are?" Raven stood there trying to absorb all of this in.

"Um… My name is Raven. Raven Roth."

"Oh yes I know all about you. And your little friends, the Teen Titans I believe you call your selves."

"Yes, we do. Wait what do you mean 'host'." Rebecca let out a little chuckle, '_Even her laugh sounds as beautiful as her' _Raven thought,

"Well of course I'm your host I've been her for more than a 100 years."

"You have been on this island for over hundred years?"

"Why yes, little raven. And I have come here to ask for your help."

"You need my help, with what?"

"Well that is on a personal matter. I'll strike you a deal little, Raven. If you help me I'll answer all you questions."

"How did you know I wanted to ask you questions?"

"Honey, please you just meet a ghost. Everyone has questions, 'How I died' 'when I died' 'Is there heaven' 'Is there hell'. Oh and the big one 'Is there a God' Now darling come off it, are you trying to tell me you have no questions." Raven couldn't help but stare at Rebecca eyes their were so blue that it was almost as if they were hypnotizing her, before raven knew what she was doing she was striking a deal with the phantom.

"Wonderful, let us begin shall we dear Raven."

* * *

About 2 hours later

* * *

"Now that we got those questions out of you system, time to work on your part of the deal." '_She probably wants me to help her cross over, well lets get over it then.' _Raven thought.

"Umm.. Yeah sure let me get my books."

"Books, silly girl what ever do you need books for."

"So, I can find the right spell."

Rebecca chuckled "What spell? Oh, silly girl you thought I wanted you help to cross over didn't you?" Rebecca rose from the ground and glided over to Raven. "Oh, no Raven actually I like it here. I need your help with some initially different."

"Well what is it?"

"Well you see Raven, I want a body."

"What I can't give you a body, why do you want one anyways?"

"Well if you must know I plan to be married soon, three weeks to be precise."

"So, go marry why would you need a body if you're going to marry a ghost." Raven demanded

"Silly, I'm not marrying a ghost I'm marrying a human." Raven gasped "And I do believe you know him, it's Beast Boy, I prefer to call him Garfield though. And I can't be with him as a ghost, he would be extremely cold. Well I don't have to tell you saw what happened today with the shakes."

"The shakes that was you?"

"Yes, now do you see why I need a body? I can't have my fiancé be in discomfort every time he's with me, now can I."

"But you can't marry Beast boy…."

"Really and tell me why Raven, why can't I marry someone that I love." Raven was about to tell exactly why when she was lost in Rebecca's blue eyes.'

"You can't marry Beast boy because I love him." Raven ripped her eyes away from the powerful gaze of the blue eyes.

"You love him, well I'm sorry to hear that but…as you say now-a-days…first come, first served. Besides we had a deal you can't go back on your word, dear Raven. I kept my end of the bargain and now you will keep yours. Understand?"

"I understand. But you don't seem to understand yourself. Your dead, you're a ghost you cant marry a human and I cant give you a body. Learn to deal, you cant get everything you WANT!" Rebecca's beautiful blue eyes began to turn to a dark evil red, Raven began to chant but nothing happened. Rebecca stared at Raven and soon Raven couldn't move her body she was paralyzed, Rebecca came closer until she was an inch away,

"I NEVER GOT I WANTED. I WANTED TO BE A BRIDE AND I ENDED UP DEAD. SO DON'T COME HERE AND TELL I CANT GET WHAT I WANT BECAUSE I NEVER GOTTEN ANYTHING. NOW I'M GOING TO LET YOU GO AND YOU'RE GOING TO FIND A WAY TO GET ME MY BODY. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"No, I wont, I cant get you a body!" Rebecca's eyes bore holes into Raven when all of a sudden her rage just went away, and her eyes returned to it's normal deep icy blue,

"Very well." Raven who was still unable to move looked at her with confusion on her face,

"That's it you'll give up?"

"God no, little Raven you cant give me a body as you said. So I'll just have to barrow one, now wont I?" Rebecca then began to glow a bright blue then she turned into little wisp of air and then entered Raven's body. Raven's body began to glow blue,

"Get…out…of…my…body!" Raven yelled at the specter. Raven opened her mouth and let out a scream of all screams. Soon there was a pounding on her door,

"Raven, are you in there? Open up?"

"Yo Raven, open up!"

"Raven I hope to see if you're alright."

"Raven open the door now." Raven began to slip into the back of her mind, she could see every thing and hear every thing but could not control anything. She heard her voice tell her friends that she was fine that she had a nightmare, she screamed at them to help,

"Silly Raven they cant help you, the minute you give me a body I'll let you go."

"_But I cant give you a body."_

"Don't lie to me I know you know who to. I can see it in your eyes. Well it's a good thing you love Beast boy so much, because it looks like I might have to marry him in your body."

"_What!"_

"(Yawns) Time for bed, good night Raven." Raven felt a wave of electricity go though her and knock her out. As she drifted into unconsciousness she heard Rebecca hum the wedding song though her (Raven's) lips.

* * *

OK SO HOW WAS IT. I SUCK AT WRITING THE FIGHT PART. SO REVEIW PLEASE 


	3. I hate Mondays

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS, IT'S SO MEAN THAT THEY MAKE ME KEEP REMINDING MY SELF OF THAT. **

* * *

Sun shined though the window in Raven's room. Raven opened her eyes and groaned she had the worst headache. Raven raised her hand to close the blinds, but nothing happened. Raven sat up and tried again nothing happened. Raven began to panic; she lifted her hand up again and tried….but stopped. Raven looked at her hand, it was transparent. As the memories of last night flowed into her mind she looked around the room in a panic, 

"Raven must you move around so much your shaking the bed." Raven looked down on the bed; lying next to her was Rebecca,

"What did you do?" Raven demanded, Rebecca looked at Raven like she was crazy, then her face lit up,

"Oh, you mean the separate body thing. Well funny thing I don't know. You were so noisy with all your complaining-"

"Well of course I was complaining you stole my body!" Rebecca continued as if Raven never interrupted,

"-that I told you to get out and the next thing I knew, you're there and I'm here. Funny, right?" Raven just stared at her like she was crazy; Rebecca stood up and floated over to the book shelf,

"You know Raven, in all my years here all I heard from you is how your powers destroy, but I must say they're quite easy to use." Rebecca used raven's powers to get a book off the shelf. She turned and smiled at Raven, who just frowned back. Raven stood and tried to walk over to the bathroom when she tripped. When she stood she looked down and saw the she was wearing a long white dress, Raven let out a groan and stormed to the bathroom. When Rebecca grabbed her by the arm,

"And where do you think you're going?" Raven yanked her arm out of her grasp,

"None of your business _Rebecca_."

"Oh, sweet little Raven you got a job, remember my body!" Rebecca began to chant Raven's spell,

"Wait. Stop, what are you doing?" Then Rebecca clapped her hands together and opened them when she did a dome of black energy incased itself around Raven. Raven pounded her fist against the dome,

"LET ME OUT. LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW, YOU BITCH"

"Now Raven that type of language is not going to get you anything. Now calm down take a breath and try again."

"I SAID LET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!" Rebecca shook her head,

"I can't let you out Raven, not until I get my body. And until you get me my body, this is what's going to happen, you will stay in this dome, no one can hear or see you, so don't try. Next the dome is walk though so if anyone comes in this room, which I doubt, they cant see the dome and they can walk though it, they can also walk though you because you are technically a ghost. Next this dome will hold for about two weeks, so if I don't let you out by then your stuck in there, in that ghost form, forever." Raven gasped, "Yes, I know but I don't make these spells I just cast them. So do you have any questions?"

"There is no way that I can give you a body." Rebecca just hung her head and sighed.

"Raven darling you're such a bad liar." Rebecca walked over to her book shelf and pulled out a book, immediately Raven recognized it, it was the Book of the dead. Rebecca turned to the Table of Contents and showed Raven,

"You see Raven page 678; _How to Reconstruct a Body_. Sadly I need you to do it, because the book won't open until the owner opens it. So you see Raven I need you so you can decide to either live forever as a ghost or give me a body. It's your choice." Rebecca tossed the book into the dome and walked away,

"Won't it be sad though?" Rebecca stopped and turned to face Raven,

"What?"

"Won't it be sad, living you life as Raven not Rebecca. If Beast boy does marry you, he'll marry me not you, he'll love me not you. It will be raven and Beast boy's wedding. Not Rebecca and Garfield's Wedding."

"How do you know he won't love me, me on the inside? You barely even talk to him. He doesn't know what you're like on the inside, for all he knows this could be it; this could be who you are on the inside. Then in the end they'll all love me and forget you. You never cared about them, sure you cared on the inside, but sometimes it needs to be shown on the outside, and that's what I'll do. I'll go shopping with Starfire, Train with Robin, hang with Cyborg, and play video games with Beast boy. Slowly and yet quickly they'll forget about you. Then in the end if turns out to be a Raven and Beast boy's wedding. In reality he doesn't even know who you are. Oh are you crying?"

"…………………" Raven didn't say anything and let her silent tears fall down her face, Rebecca walked into the dome and gently grabbed Raven's chin and lifted her face up and looked down at her,

"Well if your smart you better start working on my body because in a fortnight (it means two weeks, people) you will have none. Understand dear?" Rebecca kissed both of Raven's cheeks and walked out of the dome,

"Good byes, Raven hope you have a splendid day." Then she walked out of the room, leaving an emotional battered girl behind.

* * *

**SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT. GOT SOME ANSWERS TO SOME QUESTIONS. **

**1. ****THIS IS A BB AND RAVEN PAIRING NOT BB AND REBECCA. REBECCA IS EVIL. OK PEOPLE. **

**2. ****NO, THIS IS NOT AN EVIL CORPSE BRIDE CROSSOVER. SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YOU PEOPLE. **

**WELL THAT'S IT, UNTIL NEXT TIME BYE. **

**P.S REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW IT KEEPS ME ALIVE. **


	4. Bridal Shop

Rebecca walked down the hallway, _'That girl really needs to work on her self-esteem. I mean this nothing to cry about all she has to do is give me my body and everything will be good as new.' _Rebecca stood in front of the door that leads to the common room _'This is it.' _She took a big breath and walked into the room.

Robin and Starfire were making breakfast and Beast boy and Cyborg playing video games. Rebecca slowly glided into the Kitchen. And started to prepare some tea. _'Everything is fine, just make the tea and-'_

"Good morning, Friend Raven. Did you have a good sleep?" It took Rebecca a second to remember that they were talking to her.

"Oh! Yes, I did Starfire. Thanks for asking." When Starfire turned her attention back to Robin, Rebecca grabbed her tea and headed to the living room. She took a seat next to Beast boy, and watched as Cy and Beast boy played their game. Rebecca was day dreaming about what her and Garfield' s wedding would be like that she didn't hear Beast boy calling her.

"Hey, Raven. RAVEN!"

"What! What is it?"

"Nothing just going to ask what you wanted." Rebecca gave him a puzzled look, "It's just that you don't usually come and stay here without a book unless you wanted something." Beast boy said with a grin.

"Actually I did want something. I wanted to play winner." Beast boy looked at her as if she grew an extra head.

"Play winner …what?" He asked

"I think she means winner of the video game." Said Cyborg who shared the same look of stockiness that his green friend wore.

"But Raven you hate video games. You said that they turn perfectly good brains into mush." Beast boy placed a hand on her forehead, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling fine Gar- Beast boy. Thanks for wondering." She said as she looked into Beast boys eyes he could feel his face heating up.

'_Why does it look like she's going to kiss me?' _"Uhh… Raven…?" Rebecca stood up and gave Best boy a seductive smile and walk over to Starfire. Beast boy watched as eh said something to her, and then Starfire jumped in the air and gave Raven a bone crushing hug. Then the two flew out of the common room.

After Raven left Cyborg looked between Beast boy and the spot where Raven stood only moments ago. "What the hell was that Beast Boy? Why didn't you tell me that you and Raven were going out?" Cyborg shouted and the green man.

"We're not going out, tin can."

"Well it looked like something, Raven doesn't usually act like that." Beast boy nodded his head, he knew Cyborg was right something was wrong.

"So Raven and Starfire went to the mall." Cyborg and Beast boy both looked up to their leader.

"What!" They both shout in unison.

"Yeah, Raven just asked Starfire to go to the mall with her."

"Let me get this straight, Raven wants to play video games, she was nice to me and she went to the mall with Starfire." Beast boy said while stroking his chin.

"Maybe Raven can show emotions now." Robin inquired. Cyborg nodded in acceptances.

They both got up and walked to the training room leaving Beast boy on the couch with his thoughts. _'Maybe they're right. Maybe she can control her emotions now_. _Even if she could something about her is a little off. And I'm going to find out what.'_ With that beast boy jumped off the couch and headed to the most forbidden room in the entire tower: Raven's Room.

* * *

Rebecca

* * *

Rebecca and Starfire entered the mall. Of course Starfire wanted to go to the dresses first. She made Rebecca try on many, many different dresses. And Starfire was ecstatic that Rebecca bought a few. 

"Oh, Raven I am having the most glorious morning. Would you like to go into you depressing store now." Star asked as she pointed to a very gothic store. Rebecca shuddered at the store. _'If she can't give me a body the first thing I'm going to do to her is changes her entire wardrobe.' _

"Uhhh… No thanks Star. I would rather go into that store." Starfire tilted her head to the side, and frowned.

"I do not understand, isn't that store for special occasions, only."

"Yeah, but it'll be fun dressing up and stuff. Beside we'll have to do it sooner or later. Might as well pick ones out now." Rebecca said as she grabbed Starfire hands and leaded her into the bridal shop. _'Some of us, sooner than others. Isn't that right, sweet raven.'

* * *

_

Raven

* * *

Raven recovered her self after Rebecca left. "That bitch. She'll pay for this. As soon as I figure a way out she'll pay." Raven muttered to herself. She sat there staring at the wall trying to find a way out. When she heard Starfire's squeal or delight, down the hallway. 

"Oh Raven I am most happy that you decided to venture out to the 'mall of shopping' with me today."

"Of course, Star it'll be fun. Just let me grab some money and I'll meet you outside." The door slid open and Rebecca stepped in. "Oh, hello Raven I didn't see you there." Rebecca said with a laugh as she went to raven's drawer and pulled out a wad of cash.

"Hey! What are you doing! Put it back!." Raven screamed. She saved ever dollar she ever made, and on a super hero's salary, where the government pays for everything, in exchange for free protection, it was not a whole lot, but large enough that Raven didn't trust banks. She planed on using the money for something special.

"Oh, please you're complaining about money. When you should be working on my body. Priorities Raven. Priorities." Rebecca said as she wagged her finger at Raven, as a mother does to her young. Raven just growled at her. "Ah, Huh Ah, don't mess with me Raven. You have no powers. I do and I could just kill you and keep this body, forever. But you wouldn't like that now would you." Rebecca walked to the door, "Have a nice day and I'll try to remember to bring you something nice." She waved at Raven and walked out the door.

"I can't take it anymore. I have to get out." Raven tried to contact her emotions, but found out that she couldn't contact them. That bitch, she disconnected me or something." Raven let out a scream and thrashed her fists upon the dome trying to break free. After a few minutes of that she let her arms fall down. "What am I going to do. No one can hear me or see me. Maybe I could contact someone." Raven sat in her locus position and tried to send her astral self off to find some one. When the astral self flowed out, and hit the dome. It was forced back in Raven body that sent her flying. Then slamming into the opposite side of the dome. Raven slowly climbed on to her knees. She reached up to her head and saw that her temple was bleeding. "Great. And I can't heal my self." Raven inched her way to the book that she left on the floor. "Might a well get some reading done." Raven started to leaf threw the book.

The door to Raven's room slowly opened. Raven was to busy to noticed, until she heard the door close. The room was dark so she couldn't make out who was there, she just assumed it was Rebecca. "So, you've come back to bug me have you?" When Rebecca didn't answer, Raven went and sat closer to the edge of the dome, "Are you deaf now?" She just watched as someone walked around the room looking for something. When they walked into the bed, they let out a curse word, just a whisper, but it was enough for Raven to figure out how was in her room.

"Beast boy?" Beast boy continued looking.

"Where is it? Come on Raven where did you put it?" Raven just watched in horror and anticipation. Horror that Rebecca might come back and find Best boy. And anticipation that Beast boy might be able to find her. Raven moved closer to the dome and screamed his name

"BEAST BOY!" She saw his ears pick up, and then go back down, "BEAST BOY" This time Beast boy turned around and looked straight at her.

"Raven are you in here?"

"Beast boy I'm in here! Help!"

"Raven-"

"What are you doing in my room?"

* * *

**Sorry it took me forever to update.**

**So how wasit, I'm a little rusty with this story so tell me what you think. Oh yeah and Review because if you dont then I'll die and if I die you'll never find out how this end. So Reveiw, review and review.**


	5. Not the Same

**Hello... I know I havent updated in forever. But now here it is. Enjoy I would like to dedicate this chapter to my good friend: Princess-Of-Azerath who wouldnt stop bugging me until i updated. So here you go. It might be on the short side but I'll make it up next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans. Do they have to keep reminding me . It's hard enough already. -cries-**

* * *

Beast boy turned to see a slightly annoyed Raven in the doorway. 

"Beast boy, what were you doing in my room?"

"Um…I was just…looking for………a book!" Raven stepped in the room and walked towards him, with her hand behind her back.

"A book. You came in my room looking for a _book?_"

"Yes, why is it so shocking that I wanted a little literature in my life." He tried to act offended by what she said. But he stopped when he saw Raven hang her head.

"I'm sorry Beast boy. I didn't mean to offend you." Beast boy was a little taken a back by this.

"What? Are you apologizing? But I went in your room. Why aren't you angry?" Raven just smiled up at Beast boy.

"How could I be mad at you?" Beast boy was ready to pass out. First she didn't kill him for entering her room. Second she apologized. And finally she smiled! Raven never smiled. Beast just stood there shock as Rebecca talked about her day.

Meanwhile Raven was still banging on the dome trying to get Rebecca away from him. "I know he heard me call him. BEAST BOY!!" She screamed as she continued to bang on the dome.

"Oh, I got this for you." Rebecca removed the bag she held behind her back. Beast Boy looked at her then took it from her. He waited for something to happen, a monster to jump out and attack him, or getting sucked into some dimension. Finally Rebecca spoke. "Aren't you going to open it?" She said with a hopeful smile. Beast Boy opened the bag and braced himself for what he found. And what he found was a ………video game.

"Mutant Monkeys From Space 2." Beast boy said. No monster, no alternate dimension, no nothing. "How did you know I wanted it?"

"I heard you talk about with Cyborg this morning." Beast continued looking at the game trying to figure out way she would give him something that 'rots his brain' "What's wrong I thought you like videogames? If you don't like it you can give it back." She said looking very said as she held out her hand. I took a moment for Beast boy to snap out of it and remember he was talking to her.

"Huh? What? No…I love it. Thanks." He said with his with one of his famous fanged grin.

"Really that's great."

"Yeah. I'll figure out a way to repay you." He said as he walked passed her and out of the room.

"Umm…wait. There is a way you could repay me." She said with a smile

"Yeah what?"

"You could go and get pizza with me." Beast boy just blinked at her.

"But its Starfire's turn to cook and I thought she said she was going to go make some Glockflor-something or other. And I don't think Robin's going to like it if we go off and bring pizza."

"No.. that's not what I meant." Rebecca waved her hands in front of her emphasize her point. "I meant if you would like to go and eat pizza with me. You know like a date." Beast boy couldn't believe it. Raven just asked him out on a date. Raven the I-want-to-be-alone Darkness Queen just asked him out. He saw that she was waiting for an answer, he opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out.

-Raven-

"Beast boy!!! Come on Beast boy look over here. Please!!" Raven was still banging on the dome her hands have gone numb but she continued.

"No.. that's not what I meant. I meant if you would like to go and eat pizza with me. You know like a date." Raven looked at Beast boy. _'Did she just ask Beast boy out? _Part of her wanted Beast boy to say no because it was all a trick but another part wanted him to say yes because he thought it was her.

"Umm…Beast boy so what do you say?" Rebecca asked hopefully.

"Ugh…Are you sure you want to go out with me?" He asked a little confused.

"Yeah why wouldn't I want to?" She asked as she walked closer to him while looking up at him seductively under her eyelids. Raven watched in horror as she did this. She could see Beast boy start to sweat. And she felt a little bit proud that she could make Beast boy sweat without threatening him. Just as fast as she felt her spirit rise it fell again, if she didn't get out some how she would never find out if she could make Beast boy sweat and not Rebecca. She looked up again when she heard his voice.

"Well…it's just that you never really acted like you wanted to be near me before. You kinda acted as if you hated me." Now there was less than two inches between them and it was shrinking fast.

"Now Beast boy that's crazy why would I hate you, and even if I did act like that then how come you consider me your friend." She was now toe to toe with him. She pulled down her hood and now was slowly lifted her arm and wrapped it around his neck.

Raven couldn't believe it she hoped that what she thought was going to happen wouldn't. She wouldn't let it happen. She stood and started scream at the top of her lungs. She banged her hands against the dome. She called out to him, screamed his name. Nothing happened all she could do was watch. _'Please Beast boy don't kiss her!' _She felt the tears burn her eyes as she saw them move closer to each other. When the finally kissed Raven felt her knees give out and sank to the floor watching as tears silently poured down her face.

-Beast boy-

"Now Beast boy that's crazy why would I hate you, and even if I did act like that then how come you consider me your friend." Beast boy's brain couldn't even put a sentence together much less answer back. When she pulled down her hood Beast boy thought he was going to faint. Raven looked beautiful without her hood and that was causing Beast boy to become even more flustered. He didn't even notice her arm until it was wrapped around his neck. He tried to talk but nothing could come out as her lips moved closer.

When he saw her lips just a few millimeters away from him he finally found his voice. "Raven…wait – " Before he could finish she claimed his lips with her own. Feeling his entire body draining from Raven's kiss, Beast boy closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Raven's body even more. The changeling relished the taste of Raven's lips, feeling it was sweeter than honey. As Rebecca wrapped her arms around his neck drinking in his kiss, Beast boy's eyes shot open and looked down at the girl he was lip locking. He carefully untangled him self from her. Rebecca stood there with her fingers on her lips. Looking up at Beast boy with a confused look on her face, she took a step towards him. But he just took a step back. He couldn't look in the eyes. "I-I have to go. Bye" with that he ran out of the room leaving Rebecca behind.

He ran to his room shutting the door. Once he was sure she didn't follow. Beast boy sunk to the floor with his back to the door. Beast boy couldn't grasp what just happened to him. He went into Raven's room to find her mirror. To see what's wrong with her. Then Raven comes, gives him a gift and kissed him. Everything was going just fine until she wrapped her arms around him. When her scent went into Beast boy's nose he did the only thing he could do he ran. He put his head in his hands shaking it back and forth. _'Raven…she-she…didn't smell like her self. I don't what the hell that means but she just didn't smell like her self. She smelled like lavender, mint and…just a hint of something …dead. Then I could have sworn I heard crying that sounded like Raven.' _Beast boy banged his head against the door. "What the hell is going on?"


	6. And the Award goes to

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did…(laughs) let's just say life would be very different. Okay here's the deal I wrote this chapter in one day, actually about 3 hours. With nothing but a donut, three mixed CD's and my friend calling me every five minutes. So asking if I think he's sexy. (sigh) Don't ask. So if it seems a little rushed, sorry. **

**I finally got the Billy Talent CD! I'm so happy. That CD is almost the main reason you have this chapter. That and I finally finished everything else. So enjoy and review, people, oh god, people please review. Trust me you don't want to know what I'll do if I don't get any. So PLEASE REVIEW!!! (screams) Okay now that's out of my system. I give you my permission to read on!!! **

**- Tefnut Talvi

* * *

**

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Raven leaned back against the dome as Rebecca stomped around the room and yelled. Raven was deep in thought trying to figure out the same thing. She didn't understand why Beast boy would just run away like that. '_Maybe he really doesn't like me.' _She thought sadly. Raven opened an eye to see Rebecca pacing back and forth muttering under her breath. Raven let a small smile grace her lips. Even if it meant that Beast boy didn't like her at least it meant that Rebecca couldn't have him.

* * *

Beast boy was lying on his floor tying to figure out what happened. He couldn't figure out why Raven's scent would just change all of sudden. Everyone had they're own permanent scent. He partially liked Raven's it was like lavender and vanilla. The more Beast boy thought about it the more guilt he felt for running out on her like that. _'What if I was just smelling things. Then that means Raven really kissed me…and I JUST RAN OUT ON HER!! Now she'll never talk to me again.' _Beast boy curled into a ball and held his head. _'I'm a fucking idiot. I finally get the girl of my dreams and I run out on her because she smelled weird. I can bet I don't smell all that great to her but she still talks to me…sometimes.'_

Beast boy slowly uncurled himself and stood up. _'I have to go and apologize to her. And hope that she'll still talk to me. Raven is not the type to go and show emotions but now it'll be twice as hard.' _He walked out his door into the hall towards Raven's room. When he passed the common room he was surprised to find it empty. He walked into the kitchen. No Cyborg. No Starfire. No Robin. He couldn't even find Silkie. He opened the refrigerator to find a note on his piled of tofu.

_**Beast boy:**_

**_Starfire, Cyborg and I went to the mall…again. I figured that placing the note on your tofu would be the only way for you to find it. Raven is meditating so we didn't tell her. When you see her tell her._**

_**Robin.**_

_**P.S. Don't trash the tower.**_

Beast boy scowled at the last part. "Accidentally let lose a swarm of locus one time and they just can't let it go." Beast boy crumpled the note and threw in the garbage. "Great I'm stuck in the tower with…Raven." Beast boy suddenly remembered why he can to the kitchen. He took in a deep breath and let it out. Summoning enough courage he started back on his mission.

Before he knew it he was standing outside Raven's door. He was about to knock when he heard something shatter. He was about to walk back down the hall and try again later when her heard Raven talking. "This is all your fault! What did you do?" Beast boy was about to answer when she stared again. "Don't give me that. I know you did something."

'_Who is she talking to?' _

"It doesn't matter try all you want Raven. It's not going to do anything. I'm here and you're there. Everyone loves me and don't even miss you. So you can either finish our deal or rot away in there. I don't care either way I'll get what I want."

'_Is Raven talking to herself?' _Beast boy was about to pull his ear away from the door when he heard the faintest voice answer back.

"Do what you want. You won't win."

'_Raven?'

* * *

_

"It doesn't matter try all you want Raven. It's not going to do anything. I'm here and you're there. Everyone loves me and don't even miss you. So you can either finish our deal or rot away in there I don't care either what I get what I want." Rebecca said as she smiled down at Raven. Raven just stared at her with the same about of hate in her eyes.

"Do what you want. You won't win" Raven stated with her own little smile. Rebecca stared down at her with her own little smile.

"Finally putting up a fight. Good for you Raven, looks like this just got interesting."

"What is wrong with you? Do you think this is a game or something? You're messing with people's lives and no good can come out of it."

"Raven, Raven please. I'm not messing with people's lives. I'm messing with yours." Rebecca turned and walked over to the bags with the new purchases she made. She started going though them.

"Why don't you just give up? He doesn't even like you. Didn't you see him ran from you." Rebecca sharply turned towards Raven. She did it so fast that she was sure she heard her neck crack. Rebecca's eyes were ablaze with fire. That Raven was actually a little imitated. Rebecca started gliding over towards her.

"Don't you mean how he ran from _you_?" Rebecca said as she came to a halt in front of Raven. "You're so pathetic. You keep talking about me to go away and leave you be. For me to stop fighting for his affection. That he won't return it. Did it ever occur to you that if he has no feelings for me then he has none for you? You like a sad little puppy chases after his owner after they abandoned it." Rebecca turned away in disgust and faced the other side of the room.

"Besides why would he want someone as sickening as you? You're nothing but a wolf in sheep's clothing. A demon trying to fit in with humans. You think they're going to be with you after you finally kill someone. You can try all you want but you'll always be nothing more that a demonic bastard. With one goal: to kill everything and everyone. So I ask you; why would he stay with you? Would you stay with yourself?"

Raven didn't answer. She just leaned against the dome facing away from Rebecca. She couldn't stand to look at herself. She knew if she did she would break down and cry. Before Rebecca could say another word there was a knock on the door. Rebecca walked towards the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me Beast boy. Could we talk?" Rebecca turned at sent Raven a 'told-you-so' look with a smug smile as she opened the door. She greeted Beast boy with a small smile.

"Sure." She said pulling him in. She turned around and started looking at the book on the shelf pretending not to really care. While she did that Beast boy started looking around the room. Raven watched him. Wondering what he's doing. "So you wanted to talk?" Rebecca said finally turning towards him. Beast boy looked away from a corner of the room and looked towards her. _'Okay Garfield you can do this just stick with the plan.' _He thought.

"Umm…yeah. Um…about…I mean…when we…k-kissed. I'm sorry that I ran out on you. I was just shocked that you would ever like me back. So I was hoping that I could make it up to you. We still have couple of hours before dinner. So maybe you…would like to get…pizza! Or you know what ever you want…with me." He suddenly became very interested with his feet.

Raven watched as Beast boy stood there with a blush on his face. She couldn't believe what just happened. _'He…he went back to her. Can't he see that that isn't me? Does he really like her better than me?' _Raven watched as Rebecca's face lit up and a smile spread across her face as so big it could rip her face in half.

"YES! I would love to go get pizza or whatever with you. You mean like a date right?" She said with hope shining in her eyes.

"Yeah! That is if you want it to be a date?" Beast boy responded with a shy smile. Rebecca nodded her head and grabbed his hand and almost pulled him out the door. "Wait! Don't you want to go and get a new outfit?" Rebecca stopped still holding his hand turned to him.

"You don't like my outfit?"

"No! Of course I like your outfit. It's just that I wanted us to dress in civilian clothes. So we won't get trampled but people and fan girls or in your case fan guys. And you don't have a lot of normal clothes. Also Starfire is at the mall and I know who much you like talking to her since she's the only other girl." Raven just stared at Beast boy. _'What is he talking about I hate the mall and try to avoid girl talk. Does he really know nothing about me?' _

"Oh! Right. Okay I'll go and meet you in the common room in about two hours." Beast boy nodded his head and waited for her to let go of his hand. Instead she pulled him towards her and kissed him right on the lips. She pushed herself against him eliminating any space between them. Raven felt sick just looking at it. Beast boy eyes bulged out of his sockets. He gently pulled away.

"Y-you better hurry so we can have time for our…d-date." Beast boy said with a small smile. Rebecca licked her lips and agreed, with that she let go of his hand and wrapped herself in a black aura and disappeared.

Once he was sure she was gone he let out a sigh and slumped to the floor. Raven stared at him as he jumped up and started bowing. She raised her eyebrow as he pretended to hold up a little trophy. "I'd like to thank my mother and father. My adoptive mother Rita. She always wanted me to become an actor. I also would like to thank the Titans. With them I don't know where I'd be." Raven eyes widen in realization; he was faking. _'Faking liking me?' _She felt anger rise in her. How dare he toy around with her like that? When she'd get body she's going to make him pay.

'_Okay Gar, enough goofing off you only have two hours.' _With that said Beast boy stopped bowing and turned into a dog. He started sniffing the air. Raven watched in curiosity.

'_What is he trying to find?' _Suddenly the dog's eyes focused on her. She looked behind to see what he was looking at but found nothing except a wall. But his eyes were focus on something in that area. _'Or someone…' _Raven sat on her knees. "Beast boy…Beast boy can you hear me?" The dog walk towards her and started sniffing the air again. As he walked closer she started to back up. She backed up until she was completely against the wall of the dome with Beast boy sitting in the middle.

"Beast boy? Can you hear me?" The dog then changed back into Beast boy. He just stared at her as if he was actually looking at her. Raven lifted her hand and gently placed it against his cheek. But instead of shivering like he had with Rebecca he actually felt warm. He lifted his hand as if he was trying to catch something in the air. Raven watched as his hand went though her chest and neck. She felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes. _'What am I doing he can see me. I nothing more than a ghost.' _Raven let her hand fall. She leaned against the dome away from Beast boy.

"Raven?" Raven sat up when she heard him. "Raven, I don't know if you're here but I know that girl isn't you. One you would never leave me alone in your room." Raven let out a little laugh hearing that. "Two you would never run off to have 'girl time' with Starfire." Raven watched as he let his hand finally fall and let out a sigh. "Raven I don't know what's going on maybe that really was you and I'm just going crazy. But I feel it down in my gut that I'm right. Besides it's the only explanation to why your scent would change." Raven felt herself blush or what ever ghost do when they blush.

"I heard what she said to you before I came in. You're not a demon you know. I mean yes, you are half-demon but that doesn't mean that you are one. To tell you the truth I never saw you as a demon but as an angel." She let out a small gasp when she heard that. She saw Beast boy's face start to blush. _'He really thinks I'm an angel.' _

"And I'll always stand behind you. No matter what happens I'll always be with you."

"Really?" Raven found herself saying. _'Stupid he can't see you.' _Raven let out a snort at her own stupidity.

"Yeah really." Raven looked up to see Beast boy staring at her. With wide eyes she stayed at him with equally wide eyes he stared back. "Raven?"

"You can see me?!" She said in shock.

"Dude, you're see though!" He said in surprise.


	7. Not Me

**Disclaimer: Once again I am to tell you that I don't own Teen Titans. Or do I? ….. Okay so I don't. Man can you guys take a joke. Scary. So hears a the next chapter. If you're confuzzled by anything just review and ask. Peace!!!

* * *

**

"You can see me?!" She said in shock.

"Dude, you're see-though!" He said in surprise. Raven placed a hand against him only to see it go though.

"I don't get it the spell is still here. So why can you see me?" She withdrew her hand and let if gently fall back to her side. She looked up to see Beast boy staring at her as if she was something on display. _'Can't really blame him, him can see right though me.' _

"I don't know why I can see you. Maybe it has to do with my animal senses. It's proven that animals are more sensitive to thing around us then humans."

"That doesn't explain why you can see me." _'If I'm thinking of the right spell then the only way from Beast boy to see me is because he's…' _Raven stopped her train of though as a blush started crawling up her neck.

"You okay, Rae?" She looked up to see Beast boy staring at her but instead of staring at her like she was in a cage at the circus, he stared at her with deep compaction. She felt the blush climbing even further. She managed to squeak out a yes before he turned back to the problem at hand. "So… if you're here then who's the one who been talking to us all day?"

"Her name is Rebecca. She's some ghost that's been on the island for a very long time."

"How do you know all of this?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

"Gee, how do you think? I've been trapped in this dome for over a day." She said though clenched teeth. Beast boy slowly looked to the ground. She didn't mean to be so harsh on him. She just needed to get some of her frustration out.

"Sorry… I forgot." _'Idiot, you had to do and say something stupid. She's been trapped here, she's smart enough to get some information. She's had a whole… Wait!... she's been here for over a day that means… SHIT!' _Raven watched as he had his had his conversation with himself. She started feeling the guilt set in. She was going to apologize when Beast boy opened his mouth first. "You saw didn't you?"

"What?" She asked with on of her slender eyebrows raised. _'What is he talking about?'_

"You saw when I… kissed you?" As he said this he continued to face the ground, as his face started turning a reddish–brown. Raven also felt her face heat up as she remembered the kiss, partly out of anger and partly out of embarrassment.

"Yeah… I um… saw…you didn't actually kiss me you kissed Rebecca."

"Yeah, I know that but," Beast boy looked up right into Raven's eyes. She looked in his eyes and felt her self get lost in all the emotions swimming though it. "… I thought I was kissing you." Raven let out a small gasp as he said this. Somewhere inside of her she already knew this but to hear him as it sent her emotions bouncing off the walls. She felt a blush creeping up her neck and spreading across her nose as he came closer. She felt herself getting pulled in two different directions; one side telling her to move closer and another part telling her to run away.

"Raven…" Beast boy started as he leaned in closer his face only millimeters away from hers. Raven saw this and quickly turned her head to the side.

"You b-better go and get ready for your date. So it can buy us more time." If Raven would turn around she would see the heart-broken look on Beast boy's face. Lowering his head he slowly backed away.

"Yeah… sorry." He stood and started walking towards the door. Raven kept the side of her face pressed against the wall, refusing to turn her head to see his face with his drooped ears and sagged shoulders. She could felt the pain that was slowly blooming in her chest. _'Why did I do that? Why?' _

She tightly closed her eyes willing for the answer. Then it came to her; she was afraid. Afraid of getting hurt again. _'What am I thinking; Beast boy would never do that to me. He would never use me like how that dragon did. He always tried to make me feel accepted.' _The fear that she felt in side her was soon replaced with guilt. _'I had no reason to hurt him like that. He put his heart on the line and I just crushed it………… just like Terra. Oh my God! I just compared myself with that blonde traitor. I have to apologize.'_ Raven turned her head, "Beast boy…" Once she turned towards the door all her hope was crushed, she let her head fall. The door way was empty. He was gone.

* * *

Cursing him self Beast boy slowly made his way down the hall with his head hung in defeat and his heart slowly breaking. Why did he have to go do that? Why? Now Raven will hate him. Why did he do that?!!! _'I thought she felt the same…' _As those words pass though his head he let out a smile laugh at how wrong they were. _'How could I have thought she even felt the same? She's beautiful and smart and… and perfect. I'm just a green mutant. I'm not funny or smart or handsome. Why would Raven even consider me? Why do I even bother no one would ever love me?' _Beast boy was pulled out of his thought by the feel of something warm covering his hands. He looked down to see his gloves covered in blood. He uncurled his fists to see four cuts spilling blood across each of his palms. He let out a sigh,

"Great now I have to wrap up my hands." He turned and started back towards the infirmary. With pain flowing from his hands and also his heart.

* * *

Raven watched as Rebecca basically played doll with her body. She twirled in front of the mirror, while Raven wore a scowl. _'This is beyond sickening.' _

"Well Ravie… How do I you look?" Rebecca was wearing a black skirt that ended at her knees but hugged her perfectly. A white long-sleeved shirt the flared out at the end and covered her hands she then completed the outfit with a black jeweled necklace and black heels. All in all, Raven had to say she looked good and she hated it. She let out a growl and Rebecca smiled. "I'll take that as a 'You look great'."

"I would never wear something like that."

"Oh really? I think I picked something in your 'line of style' very nicely. Besides Starfire helped me and she thought it looked great. Can you believe it I'm going out with Garfield? This is the best thing ever." She flew and landed in the bed on her back with her arms spread out. "Ahh… this is going to be wonderful. We'll walk on the beach together, into the sunset and then he'll take me into his arms and whisper sweet nothings in my ears as he leans in for a kiss…" She drifted off with a dazed look on her face. Raven felt like she was going to throw up.

"You know you're just going to get pizza, not a picnic on the beach. Besides he would never do any of that with…"

"What, with you?" Rebecca sat up with her legs over the side. "Raven why don't you just stop its quite annoying. Every time you insult me you're basically insulting yourself." She ran her hands though Raven's hair and sighed. "Raven instead of being all grouchy. Why don't you just give me your blessing?"

"WHAT?! Why would I do something that stupid?

"Because honestly tell me. Even if you loved Garfield would you ever make a move?" She got off the bed and walked to the vanity and grabbed a brush. "Would you ever tell him you loved him?" She continued talking as she brushed her hair. "You know we're not so different, you and me?"

"I beg to differ."

"Say what you want but we are. We were both burned by love before. But do you know the one thing that makes us different?"

"No but I'm sure your going to tell me." Raven said sarcastically.

"You're afraid." Raven let out a small gasp. "And I'm not. You're afraid of you're powers, afraid of hurting someone, and afraid to love." She put down the brush and started walking over to Raven. "You know that you would never tell Garfield that you cared for him and the day that he would tell you, you know you would push him away." She sat across from Raven and watched as her eyes began to shine with gathering tears. Raven wore a look of pure hate on her face but she couldn't stop the little voice telling her that all the Rebecca said was true. "Aww… don't cry Raven it's okay. But do you really want Garfield to go one not being loved. Or would you rather have him have the girl of his dreams without complications."

"But you're not the girl of his dreams. I am!"

"And I'm you."

"No you're not just because you're wearing my body doesn't mean that you're me!!" Rebecca steeped back from Raven's outburst a little scared. "I might not tell Beast boy that I love him now, but I will some day!!" Rebecca watched as Raven stood and towered over her. Rebecca eyes widened as Raven's eyes started glowing red but Raven didn't noticed. "Because I LOVE HIM!! I always will!! And no century-old hag wearing me as a skin is going to change that!!" Raven could feel power coursing though her veins as she continued ranting. It wasn't the same feeling as her powers it was lighter and it felt like heat was slowly filling her body. "I don't want to ever hear you say anything about me or Beast boy again. How dare you even suggest that I give you my blessing? In order for me to do that… it's so crazy I can't even think of a reason why I would ever do that. I'm tried of your voice filling my head everyday. Now I think it's time for a little pay back." Raven felt her body start to disappear as she became a mist.

"What are you talking about? What? NO!!" Rebecca quickly scrambled to her feet as fast as she could, and rushed out of the dome before Raven could get her. She leaped out of the dome just in time. Raven soon materialized in the dome again.

"I'm warning you only this once. Stay away from Beast boy." Rebecca just stared at Raven with wide eyes. After her breath calmed down some a smile spread across her face. Raven was taken aback by this.

"You think you've won just because you finally tapped into your powers that you have in that form. Yes, I'll admit you gave me quite the scare but you're still in that dome. And I'm out here." Rebecca stood and straightened out her outfit she grabbed her purse and walked towards the door before she opened the door she turned back towards Raven. "Good try Raven. But Garfield will be mine. Besides you're just trapped in a corner where no one can see you. And believe me the minute I win him I'm getting rid of you once and for all." With that Rebecca walked out leaving a smiling Raven in the room.

"That's what you think you little bitch." Raven sat back down with her back leaning against the wall as a plan formed in her head. "I did warn her."

* * *

**Okay Raven is finally fighting fire with fire. It's about time. The 'line of style' was something my friend told me when we were going as each other for Halloween. And lets just say I have a very unique type of style. Oh and Rebecca's outfit…. I don't know where that came from I was trying to combine a girly-girl with not girly-girl. But I think I came out with a business woman instead. Weird. Tell me what you think. ;P Peace. **


End file.
